1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processor and more particularly, to a video conference apparatus in which picture data is compressed and transmitted together with audio data, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional video conference apparatus, it is so arranged that communication can be made with a desired communication object at a remote site by sending and receiving audio data, image data, etc., between predetermined transmission objects.
This is, this kind of video conference apparatus obtains pick-up images of a person attending a conference through a predetermined imaging section, fetches and compresses these pick-up images, and then sends them to a communication object.
Furthermore, the video conference apparatus also sends audio signals of this person present at a conference to a communication object and displays the image data coming from the communication object on a predetermined display by decompressing the data.
Furthermore, the video conference apparatus sends line drawing data which is input through a tablet, etc., to a communication object in response to a user operation, and in place of this, inputs a still picture through an image scanner, etc., and sends it to a communication object.
Therefore, the conventional video conference apparatus was so arranged that it can be installed in a dedicated video conference room so as to be able to send and receive a large capacity of data between communication objects by connecting the lines of optical fiber, for example.
If this kind of video conference apparatus can be used freely in a place other than the video conference room by carrying this apparatus to such a place as the need arises, the usage of this kind of video conference apparatus can be improved and it will become more convenient. In addition, the application field of this kind of video conference apparatus can be extended.
For this reason, it is necessary that this kind of video conference apparatus can be connected not only with optical fiber lines, but also with, for example, an integrated service digital network (ISDN) which has been widely diffused to general users. Furthermore, not only must connection with this kind of line by made possible, but also overall configuration has to be made simple.
Furthermore, the operation of the apparatus itself has to be made simple. It has to be arranged so that not only dedicated operators, but also users who are unfamiliar with its operation can operate it easily.